New arrival in Lipsky family
by Fma35
Summary: Motor Ed is back and he has a big surprise.


Years spent behind complicated plans to conquer the world and now here is his end. The great doctor Drakken busy changing diapers to his youngest daughter. With all the girls Shego had always been categorical. When you work you are safe, but on weekends and at home you are the guy at the poo. Meanwhile, his two older daughters were intent on building a strange gadget.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked once placed the newborn.

"We are making a machine to silence Viola's room , so she does not wake up mom at night" Lily explained "So mom can play with us again"

Drakken clutched a bit his heart to hear those words. Indeed Viola often woke up at night, forcing Shego to go to calm her down. The next morning she went to work even though he had told her that there was no problem if he stayed at home. So it happened that the weekend Shego passed them mainly to sleep in bed and the few times that she was awake she was feeding Viola or otherwise took care of her.

"I know you want to stay a little bit with your mother but you must understand that now Viola has much need of her" He explained bending to be at the same height of his daughters.

"Lily when was a baby did not give all these problems" His eldest daughter objected. Drakken was amazed by how Dahlia would remember something like that although at the time she had just three years.

"See, Lily is special." He tried to explain "When she needs something her plants deal with it. With her mom served only to feed her. Viola instead is a normal child". For now. He thought. "She needs all mom's attention but do not worry, children grow up quickly and soon she will be old enough to not need constant care."

The two girls seemed to have convinced and so they abandoned the idea of the silencer. Silencer that it would be very useful when, shortly after, the door was screwed by a motorbike.

"Motor Ed is here, seriously!"

"Oh shit, Shego will definitely heard" Drakken thought worried, rushing toward his cousin. " Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from aunt that green babe has expelled another brat" Motor Ed replied. ""Oh, hi little green, hi blue"

"Hi uncle Eddie" the girls saluted in unison

Drakken has never liked the bad language of his cousin. He has never liked when ED called Shego "green babe" before they got together and definitely he did not like that he said it now. He had always refrained from respond in kind but if he continued to talk like that in front of his daughters...  
Fortunately (at least to that point) the deafening noise of the bike awoke Shego that rushed into the living room.

"What's happen?" she yelled visibly irritated at being awakened. She was wearing only a dressing gown, with breastfeeding, she preferred a type of clothing easy to remove even for bedtime. A sensible choice, but to see the horny look of hiscousin was grinding his teeth at Drakken.

"Yo, green babe" He ran toward the woman oblivious to the present and, as usual, pressed her to himself "I see you have deflated. At least at the belly, I love lactation breasts. I understand why you have so many problems with weaning who would want to detach himself from those?" As usual, he pecked a plasma shot that sent him flying several meters. In the arms of her father, Viola let out a slight giggle though, due to closed eyes, it was unlikely that she had seen the scene.

I know it, she has inheritedher mother's wickedness. Drakken thought. Well, at least one in three was a fair result.

"Uao, I love the green magic!" Ed shouted before playing an imaginary guitar.

"Why is he here?" Shego growled.

"I don't know" Drakken replied "He babbled something about the end of your pregnancy but otherwise I have no idea"

"Whatever the reason I want him out of here." the woman ordered peremptory. She had too few hours of sleep to keep up with someone like him. Suddenly, she felt a tug from the bottom of her robe and looking down, she saw a little blond girl.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Who's this kid?" Shego asked to Drakken.

"I don't know!" the exclaimed exasperated by the situation created.

"Oh, she's Harley cuz" Ed explained "She was on my bike"

"You kidnap girls now?" His cousin asked shoked.

" Why would I do something like that?I deal with engines not brats" Ed replied "She's my daughter"

"What?!" Both Drakken and Shego gasped in front of that revelation.

"However I have come here for this one" Motor Ed said taking Viola from the arms of her father, taking advantage of his derangement. He opened her diaper quickly analyzing the content. "Come on cuz, another girl" he exclaimed disappointed.

"Give me back my daughter" Shego roared. She avoided to hitting him with another plasma shot only for fear of hitting the baby.

"What a drag, I wanted to share Harley with your baby if it was a boy." He snorted

"You can not exchange the children." Drakken scolded him "But anyway, you have a daughter? "

The adults settled on the couch in the living room, leaving the girls to play together not far from them. Immediately Shego and Drakken bombarded Motor Ed with questions about the child.  
According to the stories of him, he met the girl's mother at a rally of stunt-man, too many drinks and they have ended up in bed and nine months later he received, he do not know how because he had not left her his cell number, the news of becoming a father.

"Why my mother did not tell me anything?" Drakken asked. Knowing the woman, and knowing the enthusiasm she felt for the arrival of a new baby in the family, it was inexplicable. Of course, the fact that he was not legally married could give her discomfort (after all, still did not approve that he and Shego was not yet married, although they were together for years and had three daughters) but not enough to not make her go revved up for a child.

"Well, because I have not told anybody" he said "You know how annoying are my mother and aunt, I would be too stressed out seriously. Rather, if you two will try again, maybe next time it leaves a son, how about an exchange?"In response, he received another dose of plasma that flung him not far from the girls. For the second time Harley was struck by the strange glow coming from the hands of the the unknown woman.

"Why her hand are glowing?" she asked "And why she's green?"

"Mom has super-power" Lily said "As you can see she can throw plasma. Green skin is a consequence of the powers"

"Cool" Harley exlaimed "You can throw plasma too?You are green like your mother."

The child moves her head to deny "The genes of my glow power are recessive. But i have daddy's power" she said letting out from her hir a vine that ended with a flower.

Just finished talking, the girls heard the thud that Harley's father did when he touched the ground.

"I like your mom seriously" the blondie said. "She's cool and strong. Mine only screams when my father does the stupid."

"Can you tell me somethings about your mother?" Drakken,who had approached the girls, asked. If his cousin did not want to talk he should get information from another source. Among other things, the little girl seemed to him pretty sad. She had not that bursting energy typical of a child, let alone a Lipsky. Even Dahlia who could be defined a quiet child when was at that age was a small earthquake. "Come on, talk to uncle Drakken". the girl did not seem to intend to open up with him but she seemed interested in the treatment that his father was receiving from Shego.

"Do not worry, she's not hurting him. Not too much" He said with the intention of calm her. The girl, however, was not alarmed by the conditions of his father indeed, she seemed amused.

"Dad always says that males are better, but he takes a beating from her" Harley said smiling.

Drakken knew that Eddie was sexist. Actually, all his family was it, in fact, one of the almost compliments he received Shego was about the fact that he was different from the rest of his family. Apparently, this "quality" was not very appreciated by Eddie's daughter.

Or from any female born after 1950. He thought.

Suddenly Drakken heard his cousin yell "Cuz, green babe is sick!"

He turned, seeing that Shego was gone. He heard from the bathroom Viola crying and he rushed immediately to see what's happening. Bent over the toilet, she seemed to throw up her soul while the baby was placed safely inside the tub.

"Shego,what's wrong?" He asked, visibly worried taking the baby out of the tub

"I do not know" The woman replied. "I don't like your cousin but it's the first time he has this effect on me"

It was amazing how she managed to be impertinent even in such situations. He thought. Fortunately, that turned out to be a sudden and short sick and, in a few minutes she was back to normal. Eddie and his daughter stopped until dinner and, when it got dark, Drakken proposed to them to stay overnightbecause he did not trust to make riding the bike to his cousin at night with the girl. Fortunately, his house was very large and had more than one room during dinner she felt sick again, having to immediately rush to the bathroom

"Cuz, I hope green babe does not feel bad because of your cooking." Ed said putting his fork on the table.

"Do not be stupid" Drakken replied without help but worry. When she returned to the dining room she was green. Well, more than usual.

"Maybe you're pregnant mom" Lily let out.

"Yes, when you expect Viola you had the same symptoms in the early days you remember?" Dahlia said.

After the girls had talked in the room fell an unnatural silence, interrupted by Shego.

"No. It can't be possible. No,no,no,no,no... "

"Eddie,take me to a pharmacy with your bike, throughout Middleton there will be one open" Drakken exclaimed, rising from his chair and gesturing to his cousin to hurry. Soon she would explode.

"Cuz you are great, you have stuffed her again" he laughed following him.

The wait was grueling. While she was locked in the bathroom waiting for the response of the pregnancy test he was circling out of the room. It's not that could not afford another child. In fact, they were pretty rich. The arrival of a child, however, is certainly destabilizing and Shego had recently given birth and now she had a baby to look after, not the ideal situation for another child. The sound of the bathroom door that opened carried with it a tension that only those condemned to the gallows in front of the opening of their cell could understand what he was feeling at that moment. Her face was a mask of toughness. Angrily she gave him the test.

"You will be pleased" She said rough. She walked to their room without ever turning. He looked at the offending object. Positive.

Although the next day was Sunday so they would not have to wake up early the girls took the wise decision to go to sleep. He also holed up in the room allotted to him more than anything else to the fatigue caused by long bike changing Viola and placed her in her crib, he decided to address the issue going into their room. The welcome was not the best. She did not yelled at him, no plasma, just stood in silence. Which, by his standards, it was the worst that could happen. She never took birth control pills while breastfeeding and then depended on him the question "protection". It did not take a genius to realize that it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry" he said no other words to find.

His apology seemed to have no effect on her that not even looked at him.

"Do not worry, everything will work out." He tried to Shego sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"Yeah, is not that always the case?" She growled "Wou make a mess, and I'm involved in spite of myself"

"I do not think the case of it not so tragic" Drakken exclaimed slightly injured "Okay, it's not the right time but a child is always a good thing right?"

"Maybe for you" Shego replied "From my point of view I have thoroughly condemned humanity with your three children."

He knew there was no evil, or at least, not too much in her words. She loved the children and, although to others should seem impossible, she was a good mother but in spite of what those words had hurt him. Was it really so terrible to have children from him?

"You know I'll always be with you right?" The man said.

"Even if I decide to have an abortion?" She asked with a smile of defiance.

His face could not betray his being afflicted. Despite his age he wore his years very well but at that time, he seemed to have aged twenty years.

"I...I'll always be with you"

Yes, she knew it. Just as she knew he would always love her even though she had accomplished her purpose. But this would create an incurable wound in their relationship, it would never be the same. And although she did find it hard to have to admit, even though she had accepted for years she loved and needed him much more than she would have ever imagined.

"Well, I'd say you owe me" The woman exlaimed "You ruined me with four pregnancies. So like it or not you will have to put up with me until the last day of life. Me and our four demons"

Those words seemed to revive him who kissed her with transport "I love you, I love you so much Shego"

"Seriously?" She asked smiling.

"Seriously". 


End file.
